I hold your promise
by ANTI KYUWOOK SHIPPER
Summary: Hankyung meninggal karena tuhan menyayanginya . Percayalah , kau menyukainya dan jangan siksa dirimu dengan menjauhkannya .  SELECT YOUR CAST ! HANCHUL YEWOOK AND OTHER PAIRING .


I HOLD YOUR PROMISE , HANKYUNG .

Length : One shoot

.

.

.

#pilih cast yang cocok buat kamu ya, pilih salah satu , yang satu lagi buat cowo yang kamu suka #

Main Cast :

Kim Heechul

Jung Min Hee as Your self

Kim Ryeowook

Shin Hyu Ra as your self

Lee Ri Hyo as your namjachingu self

Hankyung

Other cast :

Henry

Hyukkie

Donghae

.

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini hanya fiktif belaka . Karangan dari seorang pelajar . Maklum kalau kata katanya thyphos dimana mana . Maaf , buat yang pengen bashing dilarang baca atau athor cambuk #plakkkkk#

FF ini murni buatan author . Isi cast nya diisi oleh diri kalian masing masing .

Rate : T

Summary : kehidupan berputar seperti roda . Kisah yang takkan pernah kau tau dan takdir yang bisa berubah setiap saat . Percayalah ! Tuhan adalah sutradaranya . Kau hanya perlu berdoa semoga akan berakhir dengan bahagia . Cobaan pasti ada . Tuhan menyayangimu . Ikutilah kata hatimu dan percayalah , kata hatimu mengatakan hal yang benar . Hankyung menyayangi mu .

.

.

.

.

.

JUNG MIN HEE POV

Sudahlah aku lelah .

.

.

Kuraih kenop pintu apartemen yang sudah lama tak kujamahi , tepatnya beberapa waktu ini .

Benar , akhir akhir ini aku sibuk dengan kuliahku , mengurus program dan paperku yang sudah lama kukerjakan namun tak pernah selesai . Kau tau kenapa ? ayolah . . . aku tidak bodoh . Justru akulah yang menjajarkan namaku dengan beberapa nama siswa terbaik disekolah , tentunya siswa yang berprestasi dan mendapatkan beasiswa . Kenapa paperku dan programku belum kelar ? tentu saja karena tak ada yang membimbingku . Seharusnya , sejak tiga bulan lalu aku sudah menyelesaikan program dan mengikuti sidang , seperti teman temanku yang lainnya .

Tapi karena urusan pekerjaan . Yah , lagi lagi pekerjaan membuat program , paper , dan modul bimbingan yang sudah ku otak atik beberapa minggu ini menjadi sia sia . Salahkan pekerjaan yang datang tidak tepat pada waktunya , selalu datang dan memaksaku harus melakukannya . Yah , kalau aku tidak bekerja , siapa yang akan membayar kuliahku ?

Aku hanya hidup sendirian di ibu kota . Orangtuaku tak mungkinkan kusuruh bekerja untuk membayar kuliahku ? sama saja seperti anak yang tega pada orangtuanya kalau aku sampai berani melakukan hal sekeji itu .

Aku juga melupakan sesuatu .

Apa ya ?

Entahlah .

Aku lelah .

Mengerjakan program dan menunggu dosen pembimbing seharian bukannya melelahkan ?

Perlahan kurebahkan diriku , menutup wajahku dengan modul yang tak pernah kubuka buka sejak kemarin . Karena aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai pembuat roti . Bukan koki , hanya sebagai pembuat roti . Cukupkah penjelasanku yang mendeskripsikan betapa kerasnya hidup yang kujalani ? .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah . Aku akhirnya ingat , apa yang kulupakan barusan .

.

.

.

.

Uang sewa apartemenku . TEPAT SATU BULAN .

" HAHHHHHHH " kujambak rambutku pelan dan mengerang frustasi . Aku baru ingat . Uangku sudah kuhabiskan untuk membeli ddangkoma #plakkkk# untuk membayar uang ujian agar lusa aku bisa segera sidang . Jangan sampe ahjuma jelek itu datang . Bukan , tepatnya jangan sampai dia datang disaat aku sedang merilexkan pikiranku . Dia harus datang saat aku bekerja ataupun kuliah . Yah , mungkin seperti itu baiknya .

.

.

.

.

Apalagi ya yang kulupakan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Pagi kali ini begitu senyap . Banyak tentara yang sudah sejak subuh berkeliaran . Tentara militer yang menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai seorang militer , membersihkan salju salju yang menutupi ruas ruas jalan . Entah kenapa cuaca sulit sekali ditebak . Padahal , seoul sudah terkenal dengan kemajuan teknologi nya yang bisa mendeteksi cuaca . Tak disangka , salju turun mendadak seperti ini . Ramalan cuaca juga terus bergeser . Kadang , diberitakan cuacanya cerah untuk beberapa hari kedepan . Nyatanya ? terbukti kan kalau sekarang turun salju . Walaupun bukan badai tetap saja . Setidaknya mengacaukan orang orang yang hari ini berpakaian sealasnya . Tak memakai apapun untuk menghadapi perubahan cuaca yang tiba tiba mendadak .

Dingin . Pasti mereka akan kedinginan ,

Apalagi , seorang tentara berusia 30 tahun itu yang terkenal dengan kulit skinny dan kepribadiannya yang labil , baru pertama kali menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang tentara . Celoteh kasar dan umpatan kata kata 'mutiara' tak jarang ia lontarkan kepada sesama teman tentaranya . Maklum , mungkin dia baru pertama kali merasakan seperti ini . Tapi , ini sekali untuk seumur hidupnya .

Yah , ini hari pertamanya bekerja melayani publik .

.

.

.

.

" aishhh . . . . . YAK ! ! ! ! SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MERASAKAN HAL MENGERIKAN SEPERTI INI ? MENDAPAT GAJI JUGA TIDAK . MENYUSAHKAN ? IYA INI SANGAT MENYUSAHKAN . AISHHH ! ! ! ! KENAPA ORANG ORANG SUKA SEKALI MELAYANI PUBLIK DENGAN PEKERJAAN SEPERTI INI . ! " ujar seorang namja yang sedang mulai mengumpat kata kata kasarnya yang disambut tatapan tak suka dari para pra temannya . Bagaimana tidak ? tentara lain sedang menjalankan tugasnya , berbekal semangat dan tulus dari hati mereka melayani negara tapi dirusak oleh satu namja ini yang tak henti hentinya mengoceh . Menunggu jawaban dan sahutan dari teman temannya . Namun sepertinya , teman teman sesama tentaranya itu tak memperdulikannya .

Kasihan sekali dia .

" AISSSHH . AKU LELAH . YAK ! ! ! APA KALIAN BETAH BEGINI TERUS ? KALAU BUKAN KARENA YEOJACHINGUKU , AKU TAKKAN SUDI MELAKUKAN PELAYANAN PADA NEGARA YANG TAK MEMBERIKAN APAPUN PADAKU . ! " ucap namja itu lagi . kali ini , dia melempar sekpnya asal , membiarkan sekop pembersih salju itu terkubur dengan salju salju yang terus menerus turun .

" YAK ! ! KIM HEECHUL , SUDAHLAH KAU ISTIRAHATLAH . KAMI AKAN JAUH LEBIH BAIK TANPAMU " ucap namja lain yang notabenya adalah tentara . Sama sepertinya .

" heechul – ssi , sudahlah . jangan diteruskan lagi . Kau membuat kami tak bersemangat " lanjut namja lain . suaranya merendah , seolah tak ingin memancing keributan . Namja itu heechul , namanya kim heechul .

.

.

.

.

.

' huh , seharusnya aku tak berbicara seperti itu . Mianhae semua . Aku tak bermaksud mengumpat kata seperti itu ' ujar namja tadi setelah berhasil menjauh dari teman temannya . Dia berjalan menjauh dan lebih memilih masuk kedalm truck pengangkut para tentara itu dan merenungkan nasibnya disana .

Hey .

Enak sekali dia .

Sementara tentara lain sedang membersihkan salju , kenapa dia asyik mendengarkan musik di dalam truk ?

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu dia sudah menggumam menyesal ?

Aneh sekali dia , tadi dia menjadi iblis dan sekarang ?

Seperti orang yang kesepian .

#jangan tanya author . Author gatau :P #

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul Pov

Mianhae , aku tak bermaksud seperti itu .

Kau tau ? kasar sekali bukan kata kataku tadi ?

Oke ,

Kuakui .

Itu bukan aku . tapi itu sisi lain dari seorang kim heechul .

Aku tak mau , bukannya tak mau tapi terpaksa melakukannya .

Karna apa ?

Karna aku cedera .

Beberapa saat sebelum aku diwajibkan untuk masuk kemiliteran , aku mendapati kecelakaan saat berkunjung ke makam ayahnya temanku , Donghae . Kecelakaan itu tentu saja berakibat fatal dan merubah semuanya dalam hidupku .

Terlebih kehidupanku bersama yeojachinguku .

.

.

.

Waktu itu , dokter memvonis bahwa kakiku akan selamanya begini . Selamanya akan merasa tidak kuat jika berdiri terlalu lama . Tulang tulang pahaku membengkok , bila kupaksakan beridiri , maka aku akan cacat seumur hidup .

Apa yeojachinguku mengetahuinya ?

.

.

Tentu saja tidak .

Dia yang menyuruhku masuk kewajiban militerku . Dia yang mengantarku ke depan pintu latihan militer , terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya . Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat dia tak ada disisiku . Waktu itu , dia sedang berada di China , meneruskan kuliahnya . Walaupun aku rindu dan ingin sekali dia mengkhawatirkanku , tapi tetap saja aku tak mau dia kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk melihatku yang sudah cacat . 2 bulan Sebelum kecelakaan terjadi , aku memang mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta wajib militer . Tak kusangka , aku akan mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan cedera parah . Tentu saja Hankyung , yeojachinguku , tak boleh mengetahuinya . Dia yang menginginkan aku masuk kemiliteran . Karna dia , aku selalu bersemangat menjalani hari hariku sebelum masuk militer walaupun sebenarnya kemiliiteran di Korea sudah melarangku dan menyarankanku untuk mengundurkan diri . Tetap saja , aku merasa wajib . Karena itu Hankyung yang memilihnya . Memilih jalan takdirku agar tetap ikut kemiliteran . Agar saat keluar nanti , aku bisa menjadi namja kuat , namja yang akan menjadi suaminya .

.

.

.

Jangan kau tanya teman temanku tau atau tidak . Tentu saja mereka tau kalau aku tak wajib ikut kemiliteran . Mereka juga yang selalu menyarankan aku untuk istirahat jika aku lelah .

Tapi ,

.

.

bukankah aku menjalani kewajiban militerku ini semata mata karena hankyung ?

.

.

kenapa tadi aku mengumpat kata kasar ?

.

.

.

.

Itu semua karena aku . Aku terus menyalahkan diriku . Aku menyesal menuruti keinginan Hankyung yang ternyata hanya ingin mengusirku , Lebih tepatnya tak ingin aku berada disampingnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Oke , kita biarkan namja yang melupakan kewajiban militernya itu merenungi kebodohannya . Berjuta alasan tak mampu ia utarakan . Berkali kali umpatan kasar sebagai tameng itu runtuh seketika . Lihatlah , dia meneteskan air matanya . Meneteskan air mata penyesalan .

Menangisi yeojachingunya yang bertindak bodoh dan menyesali perbuatannya yang menurut apapun kata yeojachingunya .

Ayo kita lihat ke sisi lain .

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berperawakan kecil sedang asyik memakan rotinya . Duduk bersandar di kursi yang terbuat dari busa dan dilapisi kulit serta berwarna kecoklatan . Sesaat matanya menatap keluar jendela . Bukan salju yang ia perhatikan , justru dia menerawang keluar jalanan . Banyak orang berlalu lalang namun matanya tetap fokus menatap setiap orang dari sana . Berharap ia menangkap bayangan dari salah satu , atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu .

Dia menoleh bosan .

Kembali mengaduk ngaduk caffelate nya .

.

.

Matanya berbinar . Alis matanya bertaut dan rambut coklatnya disibakan sedikit kepinggir agar tak menutupi kedua bola matanya . Berusaha menangkap bayangan yeoja . Yeoja kecil yang sedari tadi ia tunggu . Mengagetkan memang . Rupanya sedari tadi yeoja itu sudah duduk bersebelahan dengannya .

.

.

" lama sekali ya melamun ? asyik melihat salju jadinya aku datang oppa sampai tidak sadar " ucap yeoja itu membuka keheningan suasana .

" yakkk . kau mau membuatku mati bosan ? kau lama sekali . Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan dirumah yeojachingumu itu ? " ucap namja mungil itu pelan . Dia kaget , namun perasaan kagetnya disembunyikannya jauh jauh . Menendangnya Sampai ke planet pluto .

" YAK ! ! KIM RYEOWOOK –SSI ! ! AKU MASIH NORMAL DAN MASIH SUKA DENGAN PRIA . " ujar yeoja itu kesal . Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal . Kalau kau lihat , wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan namja mungil yang bersebelahan dengannya .

Mereka sama sama mempoutkan bibirnya kesal .

Jangan heran . Tentu saja mirip karena mereka memang kakak adik .

" YAK ! ! ! KIM HYU RA ! ! ! KAU MAU KUBUNUH ? AKU INI OPPA MU . AKU SUDAH BISA BERLARI SAAT KAU LAHIR . CCIHH , BEGINIKAH CARAMU MEMPERLAKUKAN HYUNGMU SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ? APA INI YANG KAU DAPAT SETELAH 5 TAHUN BELAJAR DI JEPANG ? " ujar namja yang diketahui bernama wookie ini pada dongsaengnya . Lihat caranya bicara dan menekankan kata 'HYUNG' pada dongsaengnya yang notabenya adalah yeoja . Sama sekali tak menghargai wanita .

" OPPA ! ! AKU INI YEOJA ! ! tak bisakah " ujar nya tak mau kalah .

" cihhhh . . . . . buktikan kalau kau ini yeoja . Lihat caramu berpakaian ? lihat caramu mewarnai rambutmu . Celanamu , bajumu , sepatumu , semuanya . Kau tampak seperti berandalan . " ujar wookie ketus pada dongsaengnya . Setidaknya beginilah caranya melepas rindu pada dongsaengnya yang terkenal dengan stylistnya sebagai good boy . Bukannya feminim seperti kebanyakan yeoja .

" aishhhh oppa . kau merusak suasana hatiku . baiklah . kali ini aku taubat kembali . hyung " ujarnya kembali insyaf . Yeoja ini tak betah berlama lama bersandiwara dan selalu memanggil oppa pada kenyataannya ia selalu memanggil wookie dengan sebutan hyung . Sebutan oppa terdengar menjijikan di telinganya .

" buatlah aku membanggakanmu Hyu ra –ahh . . . setidaknya besok kau ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yeoja . tak seburuk ini . eomma dan appa pasti tak akan tenang di surga melihat mu seperti namja . tidak bisakah kau merubah gayamu . aishhhhh . . . . . " ucap wookie meluluh . Ia melupakan satu hal , segera tersadar ia dari ingatannya dan langsung berhambur memeluk Hyu ra . Hyu ra merasakan hal yang sama . Sudah lama ia merindukan pelukan Oppa nya . Oppa nya . Dia hnya punya Oppa sesudah kepergian leeteuk dan kangin . Orangtua Wookie dan Hyu ra .

" bogoshippo . . . kau wangi sekali oppa . Apa kau memakai parfum wanita lagi ? " kata Hyu ra terkekeh dan larut dalam kerinduan . Pelukan Oppa nya merenggang dan menatap matanya lembut . .

.

Kerinduan terdalam , mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilukiskan dari sepasang mata sipit bak bulan sabit . Namja pemilik mata itu hanya menggeleng geleng menghadapi sifat dongsaengnya yang tidak berubah .

" Kau sudah 18 tahun , tak bisakah kau rubah gaya bicaramu terhadap orang lain ? apa yeojachingumu itu betah ? Maksud oppa apa Min Hee nantinya betah kalau tau setelah kau kembali dari Jepang , hanya ini yang kau dapatkan ? tunjukanlah sopan santunmu " ulas wookie dan menyunggingkan senyuman . Menurutnya , adiknya lebih pantas berteman dengan namja dibanding yeoja . Memang kenyataannya , teman Hyu ra itu namja . Kebanyakan namja . Kalau adiknya punya teman yeoja , yah tak lain dan tak bukan pastilah itu Min Hee . Siapa yeoja yang mau bertahan dengan kata kata pedas dongsaengnya ? bersyukurlah adiknya mendapat teman yeoja sebaik dan sesabar Min Hee . Hanya Min Hee .

Kasihan Bukan ?

" jangan sebut Min Hee dengan sebutan Yeojachingu ku . Kau tau ? aku bukan hanya tak enak pada Min Hee eonnie . Aku juga malu kalau sampai teman namjaku mendengar nya . Aku bisa dikira lesbong . Arraci " tegas Hyu ra . Biar bagaimanapun , Hyu ra tetaplah yeoja . Dia juga memiliki kepekaan . Apalagi , Hyura diam diam menyembunyikan sesuatu yang wookie tidak tau .

" Aisshh . . . Arraso "

.

.

.

Hyu ra ingt akan sesuatu .

Membicarakan soal Min Hee , dia langsung merubah raut wajah cerianya sehabis melepas rindu dengan Oppa nya , berganti dengan wajah yang terbilang suram .

.

.

.

.

Hyu Ra POV

Sekilas , aku tersadar . Bicara soal Min Hee membuatku menangkap dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi . Tepatnya sebelum aku sampai di toko roti ini , menemui Oppa ku . Tempat Min Hee bekerja .

" Apa Min hee ada ? " tanyaku pada Oppa .

" Ani , bukankah hari ini dia libur ? " jawab Oppa ku sekenanya . Oppa hanya menebak , tapi tebakannya salah .

" Oppa , hari ini Min Hee tidak ada di apartemennya . Yang lebih membuatku khawatir , ahjuma yang tinggal disebelah kamarnya bilang , Min Hee sudah angakt kaki dari apartemennya dan sudah dipecat disini . Semalam . . . . " ujarku sedih bercampur khawatir . Ya . Aku mengkhawatirkan Min Hee Eonnie . terkadang aku memanggilnya secara formal , tentu saja karna kami sudah akrab . Sebenarnya , Min Hee eonnie 3 tahun lebih tua dariku . Usianya sama dengan wookie oppa .

" Aigoo . . . . . nega since since bullasesosyeo #bahasakoreaabalabal# . Aku tidak tau Hyu ra , dia tidak mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelpon . Kalau aku sms , dia selalu bilang kalau dia baik baik saja " kata Oppa ku dengan tatapan polos dan terkejutnya . Sama denganku .

Aku menghela nafas sesak . Bagaimana tidak ? Min Hee yang sudah sejak bayi merah menjadi sahabatku sekarang pergi tiba tiba . Lebih tepatnya diusir . Aissh . . . . semoga hari ini hari beruntungku . Ya , Semoga saja dia ada di kampus . Jadi aku tak perlu pusing pusing mengublekngublek (?) kota seoul hanya untuk mencarinya .

" Oppa . aku pergi dulu mau cari Min Hee eonnie , pai pai . Poppo . . . . " ujarku cepat dan segera bangkit berlari setelah berhasil mencuri pipinya , mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya yang geradakan #plakk# . Kupastikan dia pasti mengoceh tak jelas dan berkomat kamit dengan kepribadian gandaku yang terkadang suka memanggil Hyung , Oppa , Eonnie dan bahasa formal silih berganti .

.

.

.

.

Yah begitulah , itu aku . Shin Hyu Ra .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kim Heechul , kali ini kau melamun lagi . Author berhasil memergokimu yeeee :P

#abaikan ocehan gaje tadi #

Ini sudah hari keempatnya di pelayanan militer . Tak ada hari istirahat untuk tentara lainnya . Namun bersyukurlah , hari ini Heechul mengeluarkan dirinya dari tugas kemiliterannya . Apalagi ? kalau bukan karena kelemahannya .

" Kau menjalani ini tapi kau tersiksa karenanya " gumam seorang sesama tentara militer . Sahabat Heechul .

" aniyo shindong-ssi , aku tidak pernah keberatan . Ini seperti yang diminta Hankyung padaku . Maka aku akan melakukan tugas ini sampai selesai " kata heechul berbohong . Matanya berusaha mengatup , menahan air matanya yang bergejolak dan ingin menganak sungai . Mengingat kekasihnya yang sudah pergi selamanya .

.

.

.

" Kau bohong " ujar namja berbadan subur itu yang sukses membuat air mata Heechul Menganak sungai .

" Aishhh . . . . Cheongmal ? Memang iya . aku memang bohong . Aku menyesal melakukan ini . Menyesal telah mengikuti apa yang dia suruh . aku telah gagal menjadi seorang namjachingu untuknya . " sesal Heechul . Air mata terjun bebas dari mata besarnya dan pipi chubby nya .

" kau ini suaminya . Walaupun kau belum menikah dengannya , kuyakin dia akan bahagia di surha mendengar ucapan ku sekarang . Kau hanya perlu menghentikan apa yang menyakiti dirimu . Jangan terus bertindak bodoh dengan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini . Ini menyakitkan , setiap orang yang melihatmu akan langsung membunuhmu . kau ... "

" AKU BUKAN SUAMINYA . SUAMI MACAM APA ? NAMJACHINGU MACAM APA YANG MENINGGALKAN CALON ISTRINYA DI SAAT DIA MERENGGANG NYAWA ? DIA SAKITPUN AKU TIDAK TAU . DIA PERGI TANPA MENGUCAPKAN KATA PERPISAHAN . AKU TIDAK ADA BERSAMANYA . AKU JAHAT . AKU BENCI . . . . "

.

.

PLAKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

.

.

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulusnya . Pipinya kini tengah memerah ditampar okeh seorang namja subur ini .

" cukup . Hentikan Heechul – ahh . berpikirlah ! ! ! kau pikir dengan kau menjalani wamil dengan keadaan seperti ini , hankyung akan kembali ? setelah kakimu cedera dan memaksakan diri , apa mungkin hankyung akan kembali ? kau hanya menepati janji yang Hankyung sendiri tak menginginkannya . Sampai kapanpun , hankyung akan terus mencintaimu . Jadi , berhentilah berbuat konyol . " ujar shindong kasar . Dia sungguh tak bisa membendung emosinya . Walaupun tamparan itu singkat , tapi cukup perih dan menyakitkan . Menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengar kata kata shindong barusan . Dia ada benarnya juga .

.

.

.

' Semoga kau benar , shindong-ahh . aku salah menjadikan wamil sebagai pelarianku . Pelarianku melupakan hankyung ' ujar namja itu pelan .

Perlahan salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit . Namja skinny itu segera mengeratkan jaketnya dan kemabli ke tenda . Tenda diatas rerumpunan yang dihuni teman temannya juga . Berharap setelah ini , ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Hee POV

Aku duduk sejenak di bangku taman . Taman yang biasa kusinggahi bersama Hyu ra dulu , sebelum dia berangkat ke Jepang melanjutkan sekolah menengah nya . Kalau kuingat ingat , pasti sekarang dia sudah lulus . Dia sekarang pasti sudah kuliah . Berbeda denganku , nasibku tak jelas .

Luntang lantung kesana kemari sambil menyeret nyeret koper yang bisa kubilang cukup berat . Apalagi sebentar lagi , Sidang akan dimulai . Dua hari lagi .

.

.

Eottokhae ? apa aku bisa menyelesaikannya ?

.

.

Sudah dua hari aku begini . Sejak ahjuma pemilik apartemen mengusirku , bukan mengusir lebih tepatnya SALAHKU YANG TELAT MEMBAYAR UANG SEWA . Entahlah .

Rasanya tenang walaupun aku diusir sekalipun dan harus jadi gelandangan .

Setidaknya , aku bisa ikut ujian akhir .

' _Drrt drrt drrt . . . . . . '_

' _Ddrt . . . . . . . .'_

Kusadari ponselku bergetar . Kubuka dengan ragu layar flip ponselku .

.

.

" **Hyu Ra calling "**

.

.

.

Sudah kuduga . pasti dia .

Eottokhae ? aku tau . Dia mencemaskanku .

Bohong kalau dia tak tau kalau aku sudah diusir .

Tapi aku tak berani mengangkat teleponnya . Entahlah , aku merasa ada beban teramat besar jika aku mengangkat nya . Aku merasa dia akan selalu direpotkan . Aku sudah tak punya pekerjaan . Tempat tinggal hanya dialam bebas . Tinggal menunggun waktu sidang saja . Supaya ijazahku bisa cepat cepat keluar , dan mencari pekerjaan lebih baik . Setidaknya aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus membagi waktu dengan kuliahku . Seperti di toko roti kemarin . Hanya karna terlambat beberapa kali , aku langsung di pecat .

Benar benar menyebalkan dan tidak pengertian bos ku itu .

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Perlahan , salju turun semakin deras . Yeoja kecil yang tengah melamun di tengah taman diselimuti senja itu tersadar dan segera mengeratkan jaketnya . Diarasakan jaketnya tak mampu lagi menahan dinginnya udara senja yang tengah menusuk , yeoja itu makin mempererat dan menekuk kedua kakinya . Berusaha melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan . Percuma saja . Dinginnya musim salju kali ini tak dapat tertahnkan . Menyadari hal ini makin memperburuk tubuhnya , yeoja kecil itu kini merengkuh dibawah puhon . Mencari kehangatan . Menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya . Tangannya mempererat pelukan terhadap kedua kakinya ketika dirasa salju semakin deras . Entahlah .

Dia bodoh ?

Bukan , dia tidak bodoh . Melainkan tubuhnya tak kuat menahan hawa dingin yang terus menerus menghujam tubuhnya . Dia sulit bergerak .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang telah melepaskan kewajiban kemiliterannya itu kini tengah asyik berjalan dengan santainya . Seolah tiap langkah meringankannya , membantunya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan yeojachingunya yang meninggal . Meninggal karna sakit keras , namun tak mengizinkan sang namjachingu menemaninya hingga ajal menjemputnya . Mengusirnya ke pelatihan militer dengan janji palsu . Nyatanya ? wanita itu takkan kembali .

.

.

.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya yang berbulu tebal , membenahi shell nya yang sedikit terbuka karna dirasa angin mulai menyusup kedalam lehernya . Menunggu lampu lalu lintas bermata tiga itu memancarkan warna hijau . Tak banyak orang berlalu lalang , karena cuaca semakin buruk dan membuat orang orang berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah .

.

.

Namja itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong lagi . Setiap langkah yang ia lalui , tak berarti apapun . Bukannya lupa , justru wajah yeojachingunya itu semakin melekat . Membuatnya semakin benci pada dirinya sendiri . Ia tak sadar , kalau jalan yang ia lalui kini sepi dari keramaian .

.

.

.

.

" aishhhh . . . . Kenapa bayangan Yeoja itu selalu datang ? " gerang Heechul frustasi . Dia mulai enggan menyebutkan nama Yeojachingunya itu karna dirasa begitu menyakitkan tiap kali ia mendengarnya .

.

.

Dia tak sadar , kakinya melangkah entah kemana tak sesuai dengan otak Heechul yang fokus untuk menghilangkan wajah Yeojachingunya itu . Wajah putih , rambutnya sebhu , hidung mancungnya , belum lagi mata sipit yang berperawakan kecinaan . Sungguh Heechul menyukai dan membencinya disaat yang bersamaan .

Melihat Kursi yang tak disinggahi siapapun , dia merebahkan dirinya . Duduk sambil menjambak frustasi rambutnya . Dia tak peduli dengan suhu bumi yang semakin menurun dan menusuk kulit . Menyesakkan dada . Namja itu hanya fokus termenung . Tak berbuat apapun . Gila memang , tapi sepertinya , dia ingin bunuh diri . Biarkan dia mati kedinginan .

Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan .

.

Mata namja itu perlahan membesarkan pupil matanya . Menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja yang duduk meringkuk disebelah sana . Walaupun tak berkata apapun dan hanya melihat , Heechul tidak bodoh . Dia tau , pasti gadis kecil itu kedinginan . Entahlah , pikirannya tentang Yeojachingunya dilenyapkannya sementara . Hatinya tergugah menghampiri perlahan sosok dibawah pohon itu . Gelap , karna gelap , heechul sulit untuk melihat sosoknya . Perlahan , kakinya melangkah bangkit dan menghampiri sosok itu secara lambat . Namun dipastikan , heechul pasti sangat khawatir . Mana ada orang yang bisa tahan dengan suhu sedingin ini .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan , otaknya bekerja seiring sepasang matanya yang menangkap sosok yeoja mungil yang kedinginan di tengah derasnya salju .Bagaimana tidak ? pakaiannya tak begitu tebal . Hanya jaket sweater dan headshet berbulu yang melindungi telinganya agar tidak kedinginan . Apalagi dia tampak seperti anak yang kabur dari rumah . Pasalnya , disebelah yeoja itu , terpampang jelas koper kecil berwarna abu abu nya . Melihatnya , heechul jadi iba . Dia sedikit membersihkan salju salju yang ada di kepala yeoja itu dan mengusapnya lembut . Entahlah , dia sepertinya begitu tenang dan tidak bergejolak seperti tadi .

" chingu – yahhhhh " ujarnyta menepuk bahu sang yeoja itu . Sang yeoja tak merespon .

" CHINGuuu yahHHHH " ujar Heechul lagi . Yeoja itu tetap saja tak mendengar . Heechul semakin Frustasi . Tentu saja , karena dia takut sedang berbicara dengan mayat yang mati kedinginan .

Otak heechul lagi lagi berkekuatan sama dengan modem smart fren #plakkkk# sehingga dengan kekuatan 100 Kbps per MB #plakkk# dia segera mengagkat yeoja mungil itu ala bridal style . Tak lupa juga dia menenteng koper yeoja itu dengan tangan kirinya . Beruntunglah dia , yeoja ini tak membawa rumahnya dan dimasukkan di dalam koper ini , sehingga kopernya terasa begitu ringan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Hee Pov

Perlahan kubuka mataku . Aku lupa sejenak atau amnesia sejenak . Kurasakan hangatnya selimut yang membalur ditubuhku . Tak lupa dengan kasur yang boleh jadi ukurannya king size memanjakan tidurku . Aku tak tau . Kuedarkan pandangaku ke sekelilingku . Menyadari ada yang aneh , kontan tubuhku bangkit . Ini . . . . .

Ini . . . .

INI APARTEMENKU .

.

.

Kusadari , seorang namja dengan rambutnya sebahu , serta wajahnya menelungkup disisi kasur ku . Bukan kasurku , sepertinya kasur namja ini . Aku berharap ini mimpi .

aku berada di apartemenku sendiri .

Sepertinya , aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya diusir , lalu luntang lntung dijalan dan hampir mati kedinginan kalau ingat ini apartemenku . Tapi , melihat namja yang tertidur disampingku ini menyadarkanku kalau ini bukan mimpi . Sayangnya , sepertinya apartemen ini bukan milikku .

Tapi milik namja ini .

.

.

.

" Kau sudah bangun ya ? hoahmmmmmmmmm " ujarnya menyadari ku yang shok melihatnya . Bagaimana tidak ? dia mengagetkanku yang mencoba membangunkannya . Sudah tau aku sudah bangun , kenapa masih bertanya ? .

" Kim Heechul Imnida , siapa namamu ? " ujarnya halus , sepertinya nyawanya belum benar benar terkumpul . Lihat saja , dia masih merasakan hawa kantuknya dan menundukan kepalanya . Rambutnya yang seperti yeoja membuatku sulit melihat wajahnya . Poninya pun menutupi mata . Apa iya dia yeoja ? tapi suaranya BATANGAN #PLAKKKKK# .

.

.

" Jung Min Hee . panggil aku Min Hee . Terimakasih telah menolongku " ujarku lembut . tentu saja aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum namja ini menyindirku . Jujur , aku sangat membutuhkan tempat tinggal .

.

.

.

" Nee . . . . " ujarnya lama lama melemas . Dia pasti ngantuk sekali . Perlahan kuberanikan tanganku menggpai dan membenahi rambutnya . Kubaringkan kepalanya yang bergoyang karena menahan kantuk tak beraturan itu ke sisi kasurnya . Kurasakan sedari tadi handul hangat menempel di kepalaku . Mungkin , aku membaik karena komperesan dari namja ini .

Perlahan , aku bangkit meninggalkannya . Menutup pintu kamarnya pelan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**7 hari kemudian **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Heechul POV

Pagi yang cerah . Kusambut pagi ini dengan gembira . salju pun sudah berhenti bersetubuh dengan bumi . Bagaimana tidak ? sekarang , aku punya pembantu dirumah . Ani maksudku , pengganti hankyung . Aku menganggapnya seperti itu . Setidaknya menurutku .

Banyak hal hal semenjak kami bertemu . Kau lupa ? oh iya aku kan belum cerita . Yeoja ini bilang , dia sangat membutuhkan tempat tinggal . Aku sih tak keberatan . Entah trahuma atau apa , dia mlah membuat perjanjian diatas kertas . Kalau dia akan tinggal disini selama sepuluh hari , sampai sidangnya selesai . Aku dengan nada bingung , hanya menyetujui permintaan anehnya . Entahlah , aku merasa dia sangat memerlukan tempat tinggal .

Setiap pagi , dia tak pernah lupa menyiapkan sarapan . Membenahi baju kerjaku serta mencuci beberapa piring kotor usai kami selesai makan . Membersihkan rumah dan kamar mandi juga . Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya , tapi karna dia yang terlalu rajin , jadinya begini dah .

Tak tahukah dia ? setiap dia memasak , aku selalu mencuri curi pandang . Jangan bilang aku laki laki mata keranjang atau apapun . Hanya saja , hati seseorang sulit ditebak . Kemarin , aku sungguh tak bisa melupakan Hankyung dan bersumpah . Takkan ada sosok manusia ataupun makhluk apapun yang bisa menggantikan dia . Tapi entahlah . Melihat sosok Min Hee terus berada disampingku saat aku membutuhkannya membuatku sedikit tenang . Aku merasa gila akhir akhir ini . Bertambah gila dibanding diriku pas joged mr simple #plakkkkkk# maksudku dibanding hari hariku sebelum Min Hye maksud ke kehidupanku . Saat aku memutuskan untuk memulai pekerjaanku lagi , pekerjaan yang memang kulaksanakan sejak lama , sejak hankyung masih disisiku . Entah kenapa , dia seperti istri yang melayani suaminya . Pagi pagi saja dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan . Saat aku pulang kerja , dia rela tidur di sofa ruang tamu sekalipun hanya demi menungguku pulang . Rasanya aneh . Saat dia tak ada bersamaku , aku semakin tersiksa . Melihat dia ada dihadapanku , tenang tapi membuat jantungku terus terusan berdegup lagu MR simple #plakkkkk# berdegup kencang maksudku . Serba salah jadinya . Awalnya , kupastikan ini hanya rasa canggungku yang berlebihan . Tapi saat dia tak ada dan aku merindukannya , aku jadi makin paham .

.

.

.

.

Saranghaeyo , Min Hee .

.

.

.

" Hecchul –ssi , makanlah makananmu . . . . aku takkan membiarkan kau pergi ke kantor dalam keadaan perut kosong . Oh iya , hari ini ujianku yang terakhir . doakan ya semoga dossen pembimbing dan dosen penanyaku gak ribet ribet " ujarnya cepat . Mulutku bungkam seribu bahasa . Bagaimana tidak ? dia mengucapkannya tanpa memberiku nafas untuk mencerna kata katanya . Bahkan otakku pun hanya berkutat dengan pensil dan kertasnya menggambarkan wajah mungil Min Hee di kepalaku . matanya yang merem , bibirnya mancung , hidungnya menjorok kedalam kaya jurang , jidatnya jenong #plakkkkkk sensor salah ketik # .

Matanya yang belo (?) sipit keemasan , pipi tirusnya , rambutnya yang keriting ikal sebahu , bibir nya yang kecil serta hidungnya yang mancung . Tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahuku membuat otakku terus menerus bekerja menggambarkan sosok kecil ini . Menyimpannya jauh di dalam otakku .

" Chullie – ahhh . . . kau melamun lagi " ujarnya kecewa . Mendengar suaranya yang mendengus kecewa , membuyarkan kertas kertas gambaranku di dalam otakku , menebarkannya kemana mana . Sorot mataku menatapnya , menatap matanya lagi .

" wae ? aku menghabiskan sarapanku . Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih ? " jawabku sekenanya . Memang , aku tak mendengar betul apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya . Sepertinya ia meminta dukungan untuk ujiannya . Ujian terakhirnya .

" Kau memikirkan hankyung noona lagi ? " tanyanya polos . Wajahnya terlihat murung . Walaupun seperti itu , dia tetap cantik . Apa dia seperti ini karna cemburu atau takut aku tak memperbolehkan dia tinggal disini ? ah kurasa aku takkan mungkin sekejam itu pdanya . Apalagi dia wanita yang kusukai .

" kenapa kau berbicara begitu ? aku hanya memikirkan urusan kantor . Bukan Hankyung . Hankyung sudah lama kukubur di dalam hatiku , takkan pernah bangkit lagi " ujarku meyakinkannya . Meneruskannya di dalam hati ' dan aku mulai menyukaimu , saranghae ' batinku .

" jinja ? chullie . . . . berjanjilah kau takkan pernah mengingatku atau menatap wajahku seperti kau menatap hankyung noona . Kupikir kau melihatku karna kau menyukai wajah hankyung noona yang tak sengaja sama persis denganku . Semoga saja pikiranku saja " ucapnya sukses membuat mataku terbelalak kaget . Bagaimana tidak ? polos sekali dia . Sudah tau aku menyukainya , kenapa dia mengira wajahnya sama dengan hankyung ? dia kan belumn pernah melihat wajah hankyung ? apa dia merasatatapanku ini seperti tatapan ku saat melihat hankyung pertama kalinya ? .

.

.

.

.

Kampus Min Hee , BSI #PLAKKKK# Seoul university , pukul 20.00 wkst .

.

.

Sekarang kami berdua tengah berpadu dengan suara musik yang mengalun pelan di radio . Hening . Tak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan ini . Aku bersyukur letak kampusnya yang berjauhan dengan rumah . Jadi aku bisa menggunakan waktu ini sambil mencuri curi pandang . Entah kenapa aku suka sekali melihat wajah polosnya . Sifat poloisnya . Labil , serta ketangguhan hatinya sebagai sosok yang sebatang kara . Setidaknya sebelum aku datang kedalam kehidupannya .

" kenapa kau hanya diam ? " ujarku memecah keheningan . Yah . aku benci sekali keadaan hening seperti ini .

" aku tidak diam , aku bicara " ujarnya polos . Kuakui , dia sedikit pandai memutar balikan fakta . Jelas jelas tadi kan dia yang diam .

" Apa kau gugup ? karena ini sidang terakhirmu sekligus sidang penentu kelulusanmu ? " ujarku sekenanya . Dia mencerna kata kataku , seperti sedang mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan bungkam seribu bahasa .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Hee POV

Aku harus menjawab apa ? Ini hari sebelum hari terakhirku angkat kaki dari aoartemennya yang dulu juga pernah kutempati . kalau boleh jujur , aku sebenarnya takut jadi gelandangan lagi . Walaupun aku sudah lulus nanti dan memegang ijazah , setidaknya aku masih membutuhkan nya . Bukan tempat tinggalnya atau jadi gelandangan yang kutakutkan #plimplan mode on#

.

.

.

.

Aku takut dia tak ada disampingku .

.

.

Tapi , apa dia merasakan hal yang sama ?  
>" Min Hee – ahh . . . . . " ujarnya memanggilku . Lengkap dengan nama panggilanku yang sudah sehari hari familiar di telinganya . Seperti akan menungkapkan suatu yang penting .<p>

.

.

.

" apa kau akan benar benar pergi setlah ini ? benar benar akan pergi dan takkan kembali lagi ? " ujarnya .

.

.

DEG

DEG

DEG

' aish kenapa kau berdetak begitu kencang saat heechul bicara seperti itu padamu , tenanglah ' gumamku menangkan suara jantungku . Aku tau , dia pasti mendengarnya . Kesan bahwa dia tak mengizinkan aku pergi dari apartemen dan terus bersamanya . Tapi aku tidak bisa . Entah aku jadi memikirkan hankyung noona yang nantinya akan datang di mimpiku . Datang dan bilang kalau aku tak boleh mengambil heechul darinya . Aku sungguh tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir . Tapi setelah perasaan itu ada , hanya ada rasa bersalah , sedih , dan gembira namun terkadang saat bersamanya . Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku , tak lupa dengan air mata yang tertahan untuk segera membanjiri seluruh pelupuk mataku .

Dia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan tiba tiba .

Membuatku kaget setengah mati .

.

.

.

.

" SARANGHAE " ujarnya . Satu kalimat itu sukses membuatku membanjiri wajahku dengan air mata yang susah payah kuganjal dengan papan penggilesan umi #plakkkkk# . Spontan tangannya menggegam tanganku erat . Memberontakpun aku tak bisa . Tanganku kecil , tak sebanding dengan ukuran tangannya yang besar .

Merasa tangannya merenggang dan mencoba membiarkan tubuhku bergerak bebas . Aku mulai mencari cara lain agar aku bisa menghentikan tangisku yang menandakan bahwa aku ini lemah . Berusaha keluar dari mobil sport nya yang ia beli bersama hankyung noona .

Ya .

Lagi lagi hankyung .

Setelah wajahnya mulai memandangku lemah , dia melemaskan tangannya . Kesempatanku untuk melarikan diri .

Dengan kasar kulepaskan genggaman tangannya yang melemah .

" Nado , tapi tetap saja , aku tak bisa bersamamu walaupun kita saling mencintai . "

Sekilas , ku kecup kedua bola matanya . Segera kubuka pintu mobil dan berlari menjauh . Kusadari , heechul juga mengejarku . Tapi aku keburu naik takxi .

Kulihat dari kaca spion yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya bersimpuh lelah karna mengejar taxi yangt kunaiki . Dia menatapku bingung , sedih , dan penuh dengan kesuraman . Mengapa aku harus menangis ? aku kan tidak salah mencintai dia .

Ada satu hal yang kusembunyikan darinya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum kematian hankyung – noona . Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyu ra POV

Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak pengumuman sidang di kampus Min Hee eonnie diumumkan . Dia lulus . Tak ada kabar yang jelas dari seorang Jung Min Hee , sahbtku sejak bayi merah itu . Kasihan dia , tak melihat sosok cantik ibunya sejak ia lahir . Bukan Cuma dia , aku juga . Hanya wookie oppa yang tau betapa cantiknya ibuku . Wajahku benar benar memancarkan wajah eomma , itu sih yang ku dengar dari wookie oppa . Walaupun saat eomma meninggal , setidaknya wookie oppa senmpat merasakan kasih sayang walaupun hanya selama 3 tahun . Kadang aku juga menyalahkan diriku , kenapa aku harus lahir ke dunia ? kalau tidak , mungkin eomma sekarang masih bisa bersama sama dengan wookie oppa . Aku dan Min Hee sama sama tidak punya eomma sejak lahir . Lebih menyedihkan karena appa ku sudah terlebih dulu dipanggil tuhan karna kecelakaan kerja . Hanya ada appa nya Min Hee , tapi appa Min Hee pun meninggal setahun yang lalu , saat akumasih sekolah di jepang .

Min Hee kemana ya ? ya Tuhan , dia sungguh membuatku khawatir .

Ku telusuri jalan jalan di sekitar taman apartemen Min Hee , berharap bisa menemukan namja kecil itu .

.

.

.

" Kak Hyu Ra . Kak Hyu Ra . . . . ." ujar suara seseorang yang memanggilku . sangat bariton , dan tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata kata . Kalau suaranya dirubah beberapa inchi , mungkin akan sangat familiar . Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang . Menangkap bayangan seorang namja , dengan peci dan baju kokohnya . Seperti habis sholat jum'at #plakkkkk# .

" Nugu ? " kataku ragu . Ya ampun ! ! ! kenapa ya ? rasanya semakin kenal saja dengan aura wajah ini . Siapa ? aishhhh aku benar benar lupa . Meninggalkan seoul dan memfokuskan diri mencari Min Hee membuatku melupakn sejenak masa laluku . Apa iya , dia teman lamaku ? tapi siapa .

.

.

.

" Aishh , asalamualaikum #plakkkk# " ujarnya alim #plakkkk#

" walaikum salam #plakkk# " ujarku alim ikut ikutan dia #plakkkkk# #author demen banget nampar orang #

" Aishhh . nuguseyo ? " ujarku penasaran . Cepatlah katakan namamu sebelum kuhantam wajahmu dengan sepatu sport bermerek allstar alias new basket ini . #PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK .

" Lee Ri Hyo . " ujarnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum .

.

.

Otakku mencoba berpikir keras . Mencerna nama yang masuk ke gendang telingaku . Otakku pun mulai bekerja dengan kekuatan 1000000000000 Kbps #plakkkkkkkkk# . Berusaha mengacak ngacak laci laci yang ada di otakku . Mencari satu nama ini . Satu nma yang tak asing . Sampai akhirnya otakkupun berhasil menemukannya dan membaca file namanya #kaya komputer ajah otak lo thor # .

" Lee Ri Hyo –ssi . Ya ampun . Kenapa semakin tahun kau semakin besar ? suaramu ? suaramu juga sudah berubah ya ? berarti kau udah akilbaliq dong #plakkkk # sudah melewati masa remaja ? chukhae . . . . . . . . . . " sapaku akrab pada namja yang ada di depanku . Bagaimana tidak ? sewaktu masih sekolah menengah pertama , aku pernah bersahabat baik dengannya . Banyak hal yang kulaluin bersamanya yang tak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata kata . Aku pun tak jarang dibuatnya sakit karna keseringan main hujan . Belum lagi kebiasaan dia yang kalau pulang sekolah selalu nyeker gapake sepatu . Apalagi ya ? oiya , dia cinta sekali dengan kebersihan .

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersih Itu sebagian dari iman . **

**#PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK#**

**READERS : AUTHOR RUSUH . DEMEN BANGET NAMPAR NAMPAR ORANG**

**AUTHOR : GUA KEHABISAN IDE **

**READERS : GANTI MODEM OTAKLO , JANGAN PAKE AHA . PAKE SMART FREN **

**AUTHOR : GABISA , COLOKAN MODEM DI OTAK AOTHOR UDAH DOLLLLLL**

**#readers bawa golok**

**#author siap siap ke salemba , ngumpet di sevel salemba yang di deket BSI (promosi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kak , kenapa malem malem keluar ? bukannya yeoja tak pantas keluar malam malam ? " kata Ri Hyo tenang . Dia tau , sedari SMP hobiku memang keluar malam . Tapi kali ini berbeda . Aku kan sedang mencari Min Hee .

" Min Hee eonnie hilang " jawabku muram . bagaimana tidak ? dia sudah seminggu tak ada kabar , hapenya tidak aktif . Kampusnya ? seluruh siswa selalu saja bilang kalau Min Hee jarang kelihatan . Tak jarang dosen dosenpun sudah sering ku gandruli dengan pertanyaan " dimana Min Hee eonnie " dan berakhir dengan jawaban " saya tidak tau " .

" Min Hee – ssi ? kurasa aku baru saja melihatnya . " ujarnya membuatku kaget . Bagaimana tidak ? Ri hyo yang notabenya namja polos tak tau apapun bisa tau keberadaan Min Hee eonnie ? apa iya dia satu rumah dengannya ? atau jangan jangan dia akan mengatakan ' kami sudah menikah ' ? aishhh . hancurlah harapanku bersanding dengan keluarga Lee dan mengubah margaku menjadi Lee . Terang saja , itu karena aku menyukainya .

Buru buru kutepiskan pertanyaan dan pikiran bodohku . Buru buru kutanyakan lagi sebelum dia makin sadar wajahku semakin memerah kaya babi hutan .

" dimana ? DIMANA KAU MELIHATNYA ? " ujarku meninggikan suara . Sepertinya dia kaget . Ini baru kali pertamanya aku membentaknya dengan seperti ini . Tanganku reflek memegang kedua bahunya yang menegang . errr . . Ketakutan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Min hee – ssi . Dua caffe late nya " ujarku mengagetkan sosok yang tengah melayani pembeli itu di cofee shopnya . Min Hee sedikit kaget , melihat kalau yang datang adalah aku , Shin Hyu ra . Yang notabenya adalah sahabat bayi merah .

" lama tidak bertemu , Hyu ra – ssi " ucapnya canggung . Dapat kupastikan , dia sedang gugup dan menunggu amarahku meledk . Bersiap dengan baskom kesabarannya kalau kalau aku meledak . Dia semakin gugup dengan panggilan barunya yang terkenal sopan dengan embel embel 'ssi' di belakang namaku . Aku baru pertama kali mendengharnya memanggilku dengan formal .

Sepertinya , Ri hyo akan tau kalau sebentar lagi emosiku meledak . Memilih menjauh daripada tersambar petir kemarahanku .

.

.

.

" IKUT AKU " ujarku kasar dan menarik tangannya kasar . Keluar dari caffe coffe shop tempatnya bekerja dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju taman . Tepatnya taman biasa kami singgah melepas penat waktu sekolah dasar dulu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" mianhae Hyu ra , aku tak bermaksud menjauhimu . Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu " ujarnya sedih . Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu . Mau dia menggerogoti uangku atau numpang tinggal ama wookie oppa seumur hidup juga aku takkan keberatan . Yang aku tak habis pikir , kenapa dia seperti ini ? menghindariku ? .

AKU PALING BENCI KALAU ADA YANG MENHINDARIKU TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS .

" ceritakan padaku , aku tak suka bertele tele . kemana kau selama ini ? apa yang terjadi hingga kau berani membohongi ku ? ayolah eonnie , sejak appa mu meninggal , hanya wookie oppa dan aku yang ada di dunia ini . Kami keluargamu dan berhentilah bersikap seolah olah kau ini orang lain . Appa mu juga kan yang mengasuh ku dan wookie oppa ? ayolah eonnie . jangan seperti ini " ujarku mengangkat bhunya yang bersimpuh dihadapanku . Bahunya bergetar hebat , dia menangis dan menghambur di pelukanku . Baru kali ini dia seperti ini . Kupeluk dan kuusap rambut ikalnya sekilas , mencoba menenangkannya .

'KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUATU HAL YANG BESAR , EONNIE' ujarku lembut .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Dengan perlahan , yeoja yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Hyu ra itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan . Menatap takut takut sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya itu dihadapannya . Tatapan mata hyu ra sangat tegas . Menyorotkan bahwa meminta kejujuran , mengetahui seluruh beban yang Min Hee rasakan . Min Hee tau , dia sudah skak mat . Tak mungkin dia berbohong dalam keadaan seperti ini .

#flashback#

Waktu itu di sore hari yang dingin bertumpuk lapis lapis mantel berbulu , seorang yeoja kurus , tinggi dan putih kecinaan menginjakan kakinya kembali ke Negri tempat namjachingunya berada . Yeoja itu kini tengah menghirup sebebas bebasnya aroma bumi , menghirup sebanyak banyaknya oksigen sebelum tuham memberhentikan fungsi paru parunya . Yeoja itu cantik dan terlihat pucat . Di dalam tubuhnya , tersimpan rasa sakit teramat dalam yang menggerogoti paru parunya .

Seorang Yeoja pemandu , atau lebih tepatnya seorang Guide , datang menghampiri Hankyung yang tengah terlena sejenak dengan pikiran buruknya . Pikiran bahwa tuhan akan segera mencabut nyawanya .

" Min Hee – ssi , bagaimana keadaan appartemen barunya kyu ? apa dia betah ? di Jepang apa sama sepperti di korea ? " katanya lembut .

" cukup , terlalu luas kalau dia hanya tinggal sendirian . jepang sangatlah aman . Disana banyak sekali hal hal indah yang menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan . Appa dan Umma nonna juga suka dengan rumah baru yang kupilihkan dari agen penjual rumah di jepang , noona " tukas Min Hee sambil bercanda .

" Gomawo kalau begitu . Kajja . kau pasti lelah menungguku seharian . Mianhae , karena cuaca buruk , terkadang berita penundaan penerbangan ke Seoul tak dapat terhindari " Ujar Noona cina itu senang . Ramah sekali dan baik sekali . Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Min Hee saat ini .

Di perjalanan , tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil Honda #gembel# . Hankyung Noona tak berhenti hentinya menanyakan Min Hee dan segala kehidupan latar belakangnya .

" Min Hee – ssi , apa kau punya namja chingu ? " kata hankyung Noona lembut . Sedikit mengejek kalau memang benar perkataan hankyung noona bahwa Min Hee belum punya namjachingu .

" aniyo noona . Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? kau membuatku malu : tawa sang penjawab tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun . Tak mengerti dari awal tujuan hankyung menanyakan hal itu padanya .

" Jika kau punya namjachingu , kau menginginkan namjachingu yang bagaimana ? apa kau menginginkan dia bisa menjadi appa dan umma mu yang memberikanmu kasih sayang ? " ujarnya lembut . Tapi penekanan kata kata di setiap hurufnya mengandung arti bagi yang peka terhadap perasaan Noona muda yang satu ini .

" Kalau memang ada namja yang seperti itu , aku sungguh bersyukur Hankyung noona . " ujar Min Hee sekenanya . dia memang sudah sangat akrab dengan atasan Almarhum appa nya itu . Appa nya memang bekerja di perushaan orangtua Hankyung . Tak heran jika Hankyung sangat akrab dengan anak bawahannya yang notabenya adalah Guide nya .

" Appa mu baik , yak heran jika di setiap pertemuan kami , dia selalu membahas tentang mu , dan kedua sahabatmu yang diasuh olehnya . Appa mu juga sangat baik dan perhatian padaku dan adikku , kyuhyun .Dia selalu mengajak kami makan siang bersama kalau waktunya kantor istirahat . Appa dan Ummaku saja tak seperhatian appa mu " tawa noona mudah itu lepas . Min Hee juga berusaha melepas tawanya namun seperti tercekat . Sepertinya noona muda ini terlalu sedih sampai dia harus memaksakan dirinya tersenyum . Mine Hee juga selalu berdoa agar noona ini slelu sehat walaupun dia tau itu mustahil .

" Min Hee – ahh . . . . . . berjanjilah satu hal padaku " ujar hankyung Noona lembut . Min Hee menatap sorot mata Hankyung Noona nya yang lemah . Sesekali mengusap dan menyibak rambut Min Hee yang tertutup poni .

" Apa ? " jawab minhee . Min hee juga tau kalau Hankyung Noona pasti akan menekankan kata kata penting lagi . Dia berusaha untuk menjauhkan pikiran negatifnya .

" Jagalah Namjachinguku . Kutitipkan dia padamu " ujar hankyung Noona sukses membuat jantung Min Hee berdebar debar seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya . Kaget ?

Bukan kaget .

Melainkan kata kata tadi adalah kata kata yang salah . Namja chingu ? bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah ?

" Noona , kau membuatku takut . Kenapa kau bicara begini ? Kau tak boleh begini hanya gara gara penyakitmu , kau pasti sembuh " ujarku meyakinkan . Gatau darimana asalnya , air laut di mataku bergejolak dan meneteskan bulir bulir bening . Kesedihan ini tak bisa kusimpan sendirian .

" Aku tak bisa menemaninya . Menemaninya membuatku sakit hati . Sakit teramat sakit dibandingkan rasa cintaku padanya . Kau kan sudah tau ? Dia takkan pernah bisa menjadi yeobboku " ujarnya sedih . Aku mau jawab apa ? aku tidak mau . Bahkan aku tidak suka dengan namja chingunya Noona . Seandainya suka , aku juga tidak sudi menjadi perebut milik orang .

" Kau pasti menyukainya . Dia itu sangat protective dan setia , kau pasti mencintainya " ujarnya dalam tidurnya . Dia menyandarkan kepalanya , tepat di bahuku . Rambut panjangnya tersemilir ke hidungku . Membuatku semakin sedih dan takut kehilangan .

" Berkatalah . Katakanlah sesuatu . Aku benci kalau kau menolaknya . Apa kau mau melihatku menangis ? aku lelah Min Hee , air mataku sudah mengering " ujarnya terpejam . Kurasakan dia semakin merenggangkan genggaman tangannya . Pasti dia tertidur . Yah . dia tertidur .

Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan dia takkan pernah bangun .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu terbukti hingga sekarang .

Dia benar benar pergi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyu Ra Pov

" sudah ceritanya ? " ujarku memecah suasana . Dia terus terusan terisak menangis . Entahlah . Aku tak tau sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng . Ceritanya itu seperti sinetron yang ada di Indosiar #plakkkkkk# . Seperti drama ataupun dongeng . Namun , sahabatnya benar benar mengalami hal berat ini . Hal berat yang tak bisa disimpan sendirian oleh seorang Jung Min Hee .

.

.

.

.

.

" Uljimarayo . . . . . . . . " ujarku menenangkan bahunya yang bergetar . Dia selalu begini . Menderita dan tak pernah berbagi penderitannya padaku .

Perlahan , ia menyeka air matanya .

Mencoba menangkp bayanganku . Pasti pandangannya buram ? dia terus saja menangis . Air matanya sampai kering . Matanya juga sudah merah sembab .

" Cinta itu memang menyakitkan . Salahkan alam yang menakdirkan manusia untu memiliki rasa cinta . Kau berpikir kau adalah perebut namjachingu orang yang sudah mati . Sekalipun yeoja itu sudah di anggap anak kandung sendiri , sama sperti statusku dan wookie oppa . Benar kan ? " ujarku tegas . Kuseka bulir bulir air mataku . Kugenggam kedua pipi tirusnya .

" Kau Babooo " ujarku pelan . Dapat kupastikan , air maya itu menggenang lagi . dan benar saja . Ia menganak sungaikan air matanya . Pertanda kalau aku ini benar .

" Hankyung Noona kan yang menyuruhmu begini ? bukankah menjaga Heechul Oppa adalah amanat ? Kau sendiri juga mencintainya ? benarkan ? lalu apa yang kau jadikan masalah ? kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan menyiksa Heechul Oppa yang jelas jelas mencintaimu ? Pakai kabur lagi . Untuk apa ijazahmu kalau kau hanya bekerja rendahan di Toko kopi . Bukankah harusnya kau kembali lagi kerja kantoran ? kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri . Menyiksaku , wookie oppa , Heechul Oppa dan . . . . . . . . . . HANKYUNG – NOONA " ujarku membenarkan perilaku kekanak kanakannya . Sedikit memberi jeda takut takut kalau dia akan menangis lagi jika mendengar nama Hankyung Noona .

" Aku takut dia marah . Aku tak bisa seperti ini . aku merasa kalau aku . . . . . . . . "

.

.

.

.

" Kau mencintaiku dan akupun mencintaimu . . . . . . . jadi apa yang kau pusingkan ? Hankyung akan selamanya berada di dalam hatiku . Tempat untuknya sudah ku specialkan seperti martabak telor #plakkkkkk# kubuat special dihatiku . Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku , Min Hee – ssi " ujar seorang namja yang terasa familiar . Kuakui , wajahnya dan suaranya mirip sekali dengan Ri Hyo . Awalnya ku kira Ri Hyo , ternyata bukan . Hampir saja aku berpikir kalau Ri Hyo akan menikahi Min Hye .

Tangan Heechul oppa bersembunyi dibalik kantung celananga . Tangan yang satunya menyembunytikan sesuatu dibalik badannya . Min Hee sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka .

Aku mengerti dan membiarkan mereka berdua . Kujauhi mereka dan mencari tempat untuk berlindung . Sesaat aku baru sadar , sedari tadi Ri Hyo menguping pembicaraan ku dan Min Hee . Dia menyadarinya dan langsung ngacir .

Frustasi , akupun Ikutan mengejarnya .

.

.

.

.

Min Hee Pov

" Oppa . . . . . . . " ujarku kaget . Jujur , aku kaget bercampur senang mendengar pernyataan kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi . Pertama , Hyu Ra dan yang kedua Heechul Oppa .

Mereka sama sama tak menyalahkanku atas kematian Hankyung Noona .

" Maukah kau . . . . . . . .#menjadipembantuku #plakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk# #

" MENJADI ISTRIKU " Ujar Heechul Opp terlihat Gugup . Jujur aku takut menerimanya . sesaat Kupejamkan mataku . Berharap akan mengiyakan jawaban Oppa . Tiba tiba .

.

.

.

OMOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

.

.

.

Hankyung Noona . ?

" aku takkan menyalahkanmu . Aku berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu . Kumohon jagalah Heechul Oppa sebaik mungkin . Kau tak boleh meninggalkannya . Aku akan marah jika kau menolaknya " .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Min Hee – ssi . . . . . . . " ujar heechul oppa membuyarkan suara Hankyung Noona yang samar samar masih terdengar jelas .

" hmmmm . . . . . . " ucapku bergetar .

" jeongmal saranghae , mianhae . " ujarku lagi . Aku langsung berhambur kepelukan Heechul Oppa .

' hankyung noona . Aku berterimakasih padamu '

Jeongmal . aku sungguh takkan pernah melupakan mu . Sedetikpun . Aku sangat mencintai Heechul Oppa .

'cintailah dia dan jangan pernah tinggalkan dia ' ujarnya lagi . suaranya seperti gauman yang menggema horor di telingaku . Namun , aku menyukai suara itu . Suara yang membuatku yakin . Aku selamanya bisa memiliki Heechul Oppa .

.

.

Dan aku takkan meninggalkannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Seoul semakin ramai saja setiap tahunnya . Lihat saja , beberapa daerah seperti Apgujung dan Incheon selalu diincar oleh para pendatang sebagain tempat penghasil rizki . Sumber matapencaharaian .

Dibalik gedung menjulang tinggi pencakar langit , terlihat banyak pekerja yang sibuk berkutat dengan jemarinya menari nari diatas keyboard . Suntuk dan lelah juga . Tapi itulah tuntutan pekerjaan mereka . Karena mereka memiliki keluarga .

Bicara soal keluarga , Kini dua pasutri yang baru saja menikah beberapa bulan lalu nampak sedang menunggu hasil rontgen dan USG sang ibu muda itu . Sang Namja , suaminya , penasaran akan keadaan calon bayi yang akan lahir 6 bulan mendatang . Cepat sekali pasangan suami istri ini bekerja . Setelah beberapa hari 'melakukannya' , sang istri dalam waktu sebulan langsung berbuah .

Ada yang aneh dengan ibu muda ini kalau kalian perhatikan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia baru saja pulang dari jepang . Kebiasaan pertamanya , Memanggil Oppa nya dengan sebutan Hyung . Yang kedua , Berdandan ala berandalan . Yang ketiga , labil . Yang Keempat , kau akan lebih sering mengelus dada kalau mendengr ucapan kata 'mutiaranya' .

Sekarang ?

Bayangkanlah dengan imajinasimu .

Perutnya yang oversize di kausnya yang terlihat kecil , atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya melebar karena pengaruh konsumsi makanan . Dia mengkonsumsi makanan bukan hanya untuknya , tapi untuk calon manusia di dalah rahimnnya . Rambutnya ?

Jangan kau tanya lagi .

Kini rambutnya semakin tertata rapi . Panjang , lurus dan lembut karena perawatan . Sekarang , yeoja yang dulunya memakai celana skimprock alias bolong bolong ini lebih senang berpakaian rok . Alasannya simple . Karena dia hamil , dia butuh udara di setiap permukaan kulitnya agar bisa bernafas dengan mudah . Dia juga sering menginginkan hal hal tak wajar . Entahlah . katanya ingin ke planet pluto , mau kenyebrangi segitiga bermuda , baru baru ini dia bilang mau berkunjung ke MATAHARI ?

.

.

.

#TOKO BAJU KALI #

.

Aneh kan ?

Seandainya suaminya bukan seorang Lee Ri Hyo , dia takkan berubah seperti ini .

Suaminya banyak mengelus dada mendapati istrinya sering marah marah tak jelas . Tapi herannya , umpatan kata 'mutiara' itu tak pernah keluar dari bibir manisnya .

.

.

.

.

.

Ayo , tinggalkan suami dan istri yang sedang menunggu hasil USG nya di rumah sakit ini .

.

.

.

.

Kita alihkan sejenak ke seorang yeoja berkepala besar yang tengah sibuk menemani kedua anaknya bermain di taman bermain , atau biasa di kenal LOTTE WORLD .

Seorang Namja Kecil Bersama dengan istrinya tengah asyik berpadu kehangatan di balik whana halilintar yang menjulang tinggi .

Siapa lagi ?

Kalau sudah membicarakan kepala besar ?

Tentu saja , Kim Yesung .

Ingatkah kalian ? Sebulan sebelum Heechul dan Min Hee mengikat janji suci , dirinyalah yang lebih dulu berpadu dan mengikat janji suci di Rumah Tuhan itu .

Yeoja berkepala sebesar tabung gas itu di dapatinya di kampus adiknya , Kim Hyu ra . Atau lebih tepatnya lagi dia adalah dosennya Hyu ra .

Kalau kalian ada di antara mereka saat mereka pedekate , kalian takkan sudi mengakui Kim Ryeowook sebagai teman kalian . Hyu Ra ?

Jangan kalain tanya .

Setiap Wookie pergi kesekolah barunya , kampus maksud saya . Wookie akan selalu sok kenal sama dosen berkepala tabung gas itu . Hyu ra bersabar , berusaha tak mau kenal dengan namja Babo itu . Baik Wookie maupun yesung sama sama babo .

Wookie menyukai guru yang di bilang 'horor' oleh seluruh mahasiswa kampus itu . What the hell ?

Hyu ra bersabar ketika sering mendapati wookie berpegangan tangan , merangkul mesra , bahkan berciuman di depannya . Bagaimana tidak ?

Dosen sepolos kim yesung rela setiap hari diajak ke apartemennya , tempat wookie dan hyu ra tinggal . Dan dia hanya diam mendapati kakaknya menjelajah setiap inci kulitnya . Apa dia tidak malu dan peka ?

Sehabis menikahpun , mereka rela bercumbu saat Hyu Ra masih ada di dalam apartemennya .

Hormatilah keberadaan Hyu Ra sekalipun dia adikmu , Wookie .

Untuk saat ini , Hyu Ra menghela nafas lega , karna kini Kim Yesung engah bersanding dengan kakaknya . Hyu ra dulu tak setuju kalau Kim Yesung itu jadi kakak iparnya . Setelah dia mendapati kakaknya serius dan tidak main main dengan hubungannya , Hyu ra menyetujuinya dengan senyum evilnya .

Bicara soal Evil , Kini Hyu ra tengah ditemani sepasang merpati yang akan bertunangan esoknya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun ? adik kandung almarhumah Hankyung Noona . Dia menemukan cinta sejatinya saat berkuliah di jepang . Wanita cantik bergigi kelinci itu bernama Lee Sungmin .

Wanita cantik , anggun , namun dari luar . Didalamnya ?

DIA GALAK . GALAKNYA KAYA PERMEN LAPIZZZ .

Dia menjelma menjadi iblis jikalau kyuhyun berbuat sesuatu yang melarang hukum ataupun melanggar norma .

Lihatlah namja yang biasanya selalu bercumbu dengan istri hitamnya yang merupakan PSP nya . sekarang ?

Persetan dengan PSP .

Memegang saja dia sudah horor apalagi memainkan ?

Mencontek ?

Tak pernah belajar ?

Terlambat di kampus ?

Bahkan melakukan hal yang melanggar norma saat berpacaran pun mereka tak pernah . Mahasiswa asal Tokyo university ini sangat disiplin dan taat aturan . Wajar saja , namjachingunya yang malasnya mendajjali seluruh jagat bumi kalah hanya dengan satu sentilan dari seorang LEE SUNGMIN .

.

.

Entahlah , Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin karna apa .

Yang pasti , cinta itu sulit ditebak .

Kejadian itupun hanya mereka yang tau .

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir saja kita lupa .

Hai .

Lihatlah seorang Ibu muda berperawakan kecil dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar .

Dan lihatlah di dalam rumahnya .

Seorang anak dan dua orang balita sibuk dengan dunia mainannya .

Kecil sekali memang . Jarak mereka sangat dekat . Berkisar dua tahun .

Salahkan Heechul yang selalu menggoda Eomma nya Hyukie donghae dan henry . Memaksa untuk memiliki anggota keluarga baru .

Dan sekarang Min Hee mengandung anak keempat mereka .

" apaacacicuaciaiaacacacicaaa . . . . . . . . . " ujar seorang anak balita yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas dengan pesawatnya . Bisa dibayangkan di dalam namja balita itu , peswawatnya kini tengah melaju pesat diudara .

" Hyu – ki . . . . . h – y-u-k-i-e-. . . . . . . . " eja seorang namja satunya yang tengah asyik dengan buku bacaan barunya . Berisi dengan alphabet .

Maklum , dua hari lagi dia resmi menjadi siswa sekolah dasar .

" donghae cayang hyukie hyung cama henly . donghae punya tiga ayam . buat hyukie cama henly catu lagi buat donghae . " ujar serang yeoja yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan masakan dan assesoris memasak terbru lainnya . Mainan yang dibelikan Min Hee beberapa hari yang lalu .

.

.

" oppa " ujar min hee memanggil heechul yang hendak berangkat kerja .

Min hee menghampiri yeobbonya , membenahi dasinya dan memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal sampai sang pemilik badan menyadarinya .

" Arrasoo " heechul segera menghampiri Min Hee dan mengelus perut yeoja yang tengah hamil tua itu . Dua bulan lagi bayi yeoja mereka akan lahir .

" Oppa . . . . ." ujar min hee membuat heechul may tak mau menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mendekati mobil parkir . Padahal heechul sudah terlambat , dia harus buru buru atau tidak gajinya dipotong karna terlambat .

" Kalau mau bermanja nanti saja Min Hee , aku sudah terlambat . Jalanan macet " ujarnya

" kau bisa lewat tol " saran Min Hee menahan kedua tangannya yang membekap mulut . Anak anaknya nyang sedari tadi asyik bermain menghentikan aktivitasnya . Memperhatikan appa nya . Si kecil henry pun ikut melongo melihat ayahnya tajam .

" kalian membuatku takut . Yak , jangan menatapku horor aku mau jalan nih telat . Aku takkan bisa sampaim tol kalau sebelum sampai tol saja jalanan sudah macet "

" APPPPAA ! ! ! ! " ujar ketiga anak mereka . Berteriak dan mampu mengguncangkan seluruh gugusan galaxi .

" Oppa , apa masuk tol itu bayar ? kau bawa dompet ? " tanya Min Hee menginterupsi . Berusaha menahan tawanya lagi .

Apanya yang lucu ?

" Iya , bayar lah . kalau aku anak pemerintah baru gratis . Aku selalu membawa dompet hartaku kemana mana . ada di celanaku . Sudahlah , bye . "

" APPA ! KAU MEMBUAT KU MALU " ujar hyukkie menghentikan langkah appa nya . Nada bicaranya ketus sama seperti heechul kalau sedang marah .

" AKU KAN TAMPAN KENAPA KAU MALU MEMILIKI APPA SETAMPAN DIRIKU , EOMMAMU SAJA MAU SAMPAI SAMPAI DIA MENGANDUNG EMPAT KALI " kata Heechul sekenanya . Kali ini , dia berhasil melangkah keluar pintu tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Hyukkie selanjutnya .

Diam diam , si kecil Henry berjalan tanpa di tuntun . Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang . Si kecil Henry membawa pakaian . Entah apa maksudnya .

" APPA KALAU ABIS PIPIS PAKAI CELANA . IHIHIHIHIHI " ucap si kecil Henry sukses membuat Heechul sadar . Dia bodoh atau apan . Masa dia ke kantor gapake celana . ? hanya diselimuti underweae nya berwarna putih .

Pantas saja dari tadi dia mendapat tatapan horor dari seisi penghuni rumah .

" Arraseo " ujar Heechul ketus pada putra dan putrinya yang masih tertawa . Melempar tatapan deleghatre .

Seusai mobil Heechul melaju bebas meninggalkan rumah . Seisi rumah tertawa dengan membahana .

" appa bego . gapake celana . ihihihihi " ujar donghae .

Sudahlah , aku lelah mendeskripsikan kehidupan pasangan yang satu ini . Anak mereka juga sama sama ketus sama kaya ayahnya . Yang jelas , mereka selalu tertawa setiap hari karena ada saja tingkah konyol yang Heechul tak sengaja lakukan .

Sempurna bukan ?

Bukankah Min Hee menjaga janjimu , Hankyung – ssi ?

Berbahagialah di surga sana .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Huwaaa selesai juga one shootnya .

FF ini authorn persembahkan buat para elf yang ngefans sama heechul . Buat mega wati juga sahabat author .

Author suka Heechul tapi author lebih milih Wookie #gananya#

Author pegel banget . Nulisnya dari pulang sekolah ampe jam sembilan lewat sepuluh .

Dari jam 13.30 – 21 – 10 . bayangin ni one shootnya berapa jam ?

Hadehhh

Ga kkebayang .

Maaf kalau thypos bertebaran dimana mana .

Author udah males benerin , soalnya cape , ngantuk , besok kan sekolah .

Reviewnya ya .

Kalau banyak , besok besok author bikin oneshootnya yang lain .

Kebagian semua kok .

Review ?

Ni FF gaje kan ? kecepetan kan ? yahh maaf ya readers kebanyakan acara tampar tamparan .

Author udah ngantuk .

Sorry ya author gabisa bales review . author ngantu readers .

Makasih banget yang udah review FF author yang " wookie i love you season dan 2 " .

Sequelnya belum selesai soalnya author masih bingung ama ceritanya . hehehe mian XD

.

Follow my twitter uykayukkka .

Fb : Indah Aiyu Araira .

Me2day : uykayukka .

Gomawo ~ .


End file.
